wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Dark Galaxy
The Deep Dark Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is a ghost-type galaxy like Boo's Boneyard Galaxy or the Ghostly Galaxy. The main planet of this galaxy has a beach with many Toads and Crabs. Magikoopas are also near it. The thing that makes the Deep Dark Galaxy "spooky" is the underwater cavern, which is deep and dark, and filled with ghost ships. That gives the galaxy its name. There are other planets aside from the main one. Guppy makes his second appearance here. To unlock this galaxy, get 46 Power Stars. Kamella and the Undergrunt Gunner are the bosses of this galaxy. Planets Beach Planet This planet is the main and starting planet of this galaxy. It is a small beach with a few Crabs, one Starbag, and in the water, a chest with a 1up Mushroom. The Toad Brigade often stop here, and have installed a cannon, two lawn chairs and an umbrella. In missions 2 and 3, the cannon is under control by a water Undergrunt Gunner, which must be defeated to gain access to the cannon. Other features include several palm trees and a few Coconuts. On the other side of the planet, there is a cave with many strange machines situated around an underground lake. The lake takes up much of the planet and is very deep. At the bottom, there is a wrecked ship and two rocks shaped like stars. A variety of sea life is in the lake such as Bloopers, Gringills, Jellyfish, Urchins, and some sort of Angler Fish. There is a passageway in the lake that surfaces into a cave, where there is a ghost ship inhabited by many Boos. Kamella is fought on this ship twice. Wooden Planet This is a small planet with many Octoguys living on it. It has a Sling Star on top and a Fire Flower on the bottom. There is a Rainbow Star right in front of the planet that Mario can use to get rid of the Octoombas and Octoguys. Gateway Galaxy Planet This planet is almost an exact replica of the Gateway Galaxy's main planet, but is much smaller. it has three Goombas living on it. There is a golden screw where the castle should be, and when spun, it will cause the planet to lose air inside it and release a ring of Coins. It will shrink until it explodes, sending Mario to the Wooden Planet. Cheep-Cheep Planet This a tiny planet with some Cheep-Cheeps bouncing on it. It has a grass and water area with many wooden logs sticking out of the ground. Mario must Ground Pound the plugs to activate a Water Shooter. Watermelon Planet This is a big, glass planet with three tennis balls and a Watermelon inside it. There is a shock emitter that sends shockwaves around the planet. Mario must Ground Pound the tennis balls into the watermelon to get the Power Star. Boo Box This planet is a large box to the side of the main planet (Beach Planet). It is a large, purple box with tubes coming out of it. There is a Boo and an Urchin inside the box. The box's roof is made of water, so that "rain" falls inside the box. Mario must destroy the Boo to get the Star. This is the area for the Deep Dark Galaxy's Secret Star. Missions The Underground Ghost Ship Mario begins on the Beach Planet with the Toad Brigade already exploring it (they are on "vacation" although they claim they are looking for Power Stars). The player must jump into the cannon on the center of the planet. Mario must make sure he points the Star Cursor at the Rainbow Star which will give Mario invincibility. When Mario lands on a planet, he needs the Fire Flower to become Fire Mario, and he should use the Launch Star to go back to the Beach Planet. The player should light both urns in one try. Once Mario opened the gate, he must travel into the cave, and then dive into the lake in front of him. When underwater, Mario will find a lever. He should perform a Spin to open the gate. Then the player must Spin to the surface. Mario will find a ghost ship surrounded by Boos. The player should go on the ghost ship and fight Kamella. Once Mario defeated Kamella, he can collect his Power Star. Enemies *Boos *Octoguys *Bloopers (possibly) *Urchins (possibly) *Preying Mantas *Crabbers *Magikoopas *Kamella (boss) Planets Visited *Beach Planet *Wooden Planet *Gateway Galaxy Planet Gallery for The Underground Ghost Ship Deep Dark Galaxy TUGS 4.jpg|Mario battles Kamella on her ship's crow's nest while some Magikoopas throw Fireballs at him. Kamella and Mario move here after Kamella has been hit twice. Deep Dark Galaxy TUGS 3.jpg|Mario dodges a Fireball that Kamella has thrown at him. Some Crates can also be seen in the picture. Deep Dark Galaxy TUGS 2.jpg|Mario on a platform. He has just reached the area where Kamella's ghost ship is found. Deep Dark Galaxy TUGS 1.jpg|Mario is about to head into the Beach Planet's large underground lake. Bubble Blastoff Mario must defeat the Undergrunt Gunner by spinning Coconuts into him, or by Ground Pounding the cockpit. Then he must get a Fire Flower from the Wooden Planet, like the first mission, and light three torches to make an Ice Flower appear. You can now go across the lake and go to an area full of obstacles. Then Mario must use a Water Shooter to get to the Cheep-Cheep Planet, then go to the Watermelon Planet. Mario must Ground Pound the tennis balls into the Watermelon three times to make it explode. This releases the Power Star that was inside it. However, the shock emitters make this task difficult. Enemies *Boos *Octoguys *Crabbers *Firebars *Fire Shooters *Goombas *Water Shooters *Cheep-Cheeps *Sentry Beam *Undergrunt Gunner (boss) Planets Visited *Beach Planet *Wooden Planet *Gateway Galaxy Planet *Cheep-Cheep Planet *Watermelon Planet Gallery for Bubble Blastoff Deep Dark Galaxy BB 7.jpg|Mario lands on the Watermelon Planet, where three tennis balls can be seen rolling around its interior. A dangerous, red shockwave from a Sentry Beam can be seen traveling over this planet. Deep Dark Galaxy BB 6.jpg|Mario runs toward a log on the Cheep-Cheep Planet. Deep Dark Galaxy BB 5.jpg|A Water Shooter blew a water bubble at Mario, helping him travel away. Guess Water Shooters are helpful and hurtful. Deep Dark Galaxy BB 4.jpg|Mario nears two Fire Shooters spitting flames. Deep Dark Galaxy BB 3.jpg|Mario stands on a grassy platform above the Beach Planet's large underground lake. What in the world is that ? Coin above?! Why are all these weird machines above a lake in the first place?!! Deep Dark Galaxy BB 2.jpg|Mario jumps on a red platform above the lake, even though it cannot be seen from here. A Question Block is above the second red platform. Beneath that platform are many pegs that Mario can swing on. Deep Dark Galaxy BB 1.jpg|A Coconut has busted the glass part of the Undergrunt Gunner's Cannon, causing it damage. Guppy and the Underground Lake Mario must grab a shell and head to Guppy in the lake. Once again, the player must go through the eight rings to get the Power Star. Enemies *Boos *Bloopers *Octoguys *Cheep-Cheeps *Crabbers *Gringills *Preying Mantas *Urchins *Water Shooters *Underwater Mines Planets Visited *Beach Planet *Wooden Planet *Gateway Galaxy Planet Gallery for Guppy and the Underground Lake Deep Dark Galaxy GATUL 5.jpg|Mario swims through three water vortexes to reach the last ring. Deep Dark Galaxy GATUL 4.jpg|Mario rides a Green Shell near the ring that has the # 5, which is surrounded by Preying Mantas. Deep Dark Galaxy GATUL 3.jpg|Mario rides a Green Shell towards the ring with # 6 on it, which is surrounded by three Bloopers. Deep Dark Galaxy GATUL 2.jpg|Mario rides a Green Shell (or is he swimming?) towards the ring with #7 on it, which has Urchins around it. Deep Dark Galaxy GATUL 1.jpg|Mario swims toward the 1st ring, which has the #8 around it. Some Mines open their eyes as Mario gets near this ring. Uh oh, danger! Bruce from Finding Nemo taught us what happens when you (or anything) touch Mines! IT'S BAD!!! Ghost Ship Daredevil Run Mario starts off on the ghost ship surrounded by Boos. The playe rmust go on the ship to fight Kamella. Every now and then, Kamella throws a Green Shell at Mario, which Mario must use to attack her. The best way to defeat Kamella is to take out the Magikoopas and then wait for her to throw a Green Shell. Once Kamella is defeated, her orb breaks, freeing the Power star that was trapped inside it. However, this mission is much harder than the first one since you only have one wedge of health. Enemies *Boos *Magikoopas *Kamella (boss) Planets Visited *Beach Planet Gallery for Ghost Ship Daredevil Run Deep Dark Galaxy GSDR 1.jpg|Mario battles Kamella with one wedge of health!!! HOW IS HE GOING TO SURVIVE?!!! Anyway, a Green Shell is being tossed at him fro Kamella. Gee Kamella, thanks! Now I can go attack you! Plunder the Purple Coins The level immediately starts off on the Underground Ghost Ship. Once Mario has collected all 100 Purple Coins spread out, he can get his Power Star. Enemies *Preying Mantas *Boos Planets Visited *Beach Planet Gallery for Plunder the Purple Coins Deep Dark Galaxy PTPC 4.jpg|Mario land's on Kamella's ghost ship's crow's nest. Many Purple Coins can be found here. Wait! Where's Kamella! Kamella! KAMELLA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! Knock it off and be glad she's not present! Deep Dark Galaxy PTPC 3.jpg|The player zooms in to look at the background, which has many Purple Coins among it. Deep Dark Galaxy PTPC 2.jpg|Mario Spins to collect some Purple Coins. Some Crates can also be found in this picture. Deep Dark Galaxy PTPC 1.jpg|Mario stands on a platform with a Purple Coin on it. What's the difference between this picture and "The Underground Ghost Ship's" gallery's fourth picture? The Purple Coins! Boo in a Box The player needs to redo either "The Underground Ghost Ship", "Bubble Blastoff" or "Guppy and the Underground Lake". Mario must go to the bottom of the underground lake, where he must grab a shell. Mario must throw the shell at several mines surrounding half of the ship. The ship will explode, revealing a Launch Star. Mario must use the Launch Star to get to the Boo Box. In the planet, Mario must Spin next to a Gravity Arrow to change the gravity. Then, he must break a crystal which will make light go into the planet. Mario must then lead the Boo into the light to give up the Power Star it has. Then Mario can get the Star by first Spinning the Gravity Arrow again. Enemies *Boos *Bloopers *Cheep-Cheeps *Crabbers *Preying Mantas *Urchins *Underwater Mines Planets Visited *Beach Planet *Wooden Planet *Gateway Galaxy Planet *Boo Box Gallery for Boo in a Box Deep Dark Galaxy BIAB 4.jpg|Mario brings the Boo into the light with only one wedge a health! That's a playa! Deep Dark Galaxy BIAB 3.jpg|Mario runs near a red Urchin in the box. BOO?!! URCHIN?!! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE WITH THESE TWO GUYS?!!! HELP ME OUTTA HERE!!! Deep Dark Galaxy BIAB 2.jpg|Mario nears a Launch Star surrounded by many underwater Mines. Deep Dark Galaxy BIAB 1.jpg|Mario nears the Fire Flower on the Wooden Planet at the beginning of the level. Trivia *For an unknown reason, there is a Launch Star high above the galaxy. It is only possible to use is via hacking the game. It will shoot Mario/ Luigi into space with nothing to land on. This will make them fall to their doom. When the level reloads, the player will start in space and eventually leading to a game over. *Mario/Luigi can reach the Ghost Ship directly by firing the cannon above the rocks. It is also possible in mission two. If Mario/Luigi reaches the area in mission two, they will be permanently trapped there, as for Kamella will not appear. Even if Mario/Luigi dies, they will respawn here. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy